Trust in You
by PhoenixPulse96
Summary: James Sirius Potter remembers everything. He remembers watching his father die in St. Mungo's. He remembers looking into his father's vialed past. But on the adventure to avenge his father's death and protect his family, he bumps into Vandetta Riddle-Gaunt, the young woman behind the blood. The woman he blindly trusted.


**Christmas Surprises for the Worst**

"Morning Albus, Scorpius, merry Christmas!" James called out to two younger boys from the staircase that led to the male  
dormitories.

"Morning James!" The other two chorused, still in their pajamas.

One of the boys, Albus, his brother, had his jet black hair messier than usual- sticking up from the back, and swept unevenly at  
the sides. His bright green eyes sparkled from the flames behind, and his smile seemed to hide his soft bags that read another uneasy night of sleep. Pushing the thought away, James told himself to ask Albus about it later.

The other boy, Scorpius, was a boy of Albus' age—fifteen. He had a pointed face and a pale complexion. His sleek, platinum blonde hair complimented his grey eyes. He was a Malfoy. And though James' family held generations of hate for Malfoys, this one proved  
different. Scorpius was the first Malfoy placed in Gryffindor, and was one of the first kids Albus befriended in his first year. Of course, James was a little more intolerant, and his friendship with little Malfoy began with Scorpius paying a rather humiliating price.

"We ought to change out of our pajamas and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I'm starved, and I want to open presents when everyone else is awake." Albus said as he made his way to the staircase. Scorpius silently  
followed but James blocked their way.

"No way Al, I'm not marching my ass back up there after coming downstairs for nothing. Come on, it's Christmas. It's present time! Your stomach can wait." James said with his arms outstretched. He was grinning that stupid playful smile of his and Albus rolled his eyes. For James being 17, he really wasn't acting his age. But then again, when did he ever?

"Move, James." Albus said, sounding annoyed. When James refused, he gave his older brother a shove and his tone sharpened. "I said move!" Albus watched as his brother's lips turned into a smug smile and sniggered.

"Or what? You'll give me detention?" James asked. "I'd like to see my baby brother try. Prefect Al-Al." He crooned. Crossing his arms, he smirked.

"Oh shut up James! And no I won't give you detention; I'll make sure you'll have your Quidditch Captain badge seized!" Albus snapped and pushed his brother aside. _Way to spoil my Christmas, James!_  
Albus thought angrily as his elder brother stared up at him, mouth opened in shock.

"You wouldn't!" James called after him in disbelief. _Oh, I believe me, I can._ Albus thought bitterly. He opened the door to the empty dormitory while Scorpius followed a few steps behind and shut the door softly behind him."It's not his fault you have trouble sleeping." Scorpius finally said gently, but he knew better than to approach the hot-headed Potter.

"For the last time, I don't have trouble sleeping! I'm not a ninny! And maybe he shouldn't be such an irksome toerag! Maybe he should act his age!" Albus hissed as he sat on top of his bed. Scorpius only shrugged and observed as his friend messed up his hair even more out of frustration. It was only lately, this past week, had Albus been flying off his broomstick handle—smiling one second, yet irate the other.

"I wasn't inquiring that at all. But I suppose if you want to be left alone, I'll just head down to breakfast without you." Scorpius said plainly. He began to undress and had pulled a cashmere crewneck jersey over his head. And it's  
color? Of course, a deep, emerald green.

It seems as if five years had passed, and Draco still did not accept his son as a Gryffindor. Scorpius knew his father snuck it in his trunk on purpose, because in his heart, Scorpius thought green was an eyesore of a color. _Ah, well, Christmas spirit! _Scorpius  
thought to himself in false cheeriness as he zippered and buttoned up a pair of dark grey jeans. He was making his way towards the door when he heard a soft, apologetic voice behind him

"Hey, Scorp. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Albus said. Turning around, Scorpius saw that Albus too had already changed into a dark grey zipper hoodie and jeans. His face looked tired, yet undoubtingly apologetic. Scorpius gently smiled.

"Well, come on, I thought you were hungry!" Scorpius said, opening the door for him. Albus grinned and exited the dorm with his best friend.

The Great Hall felt strange when Scorpius and Albus entered, seeing that all the tables were empty aside from Gryffindor's. It wasn't the first day it had been empty though, for almost the whole school was clear of all students for the winter holidays. That is, except for quite a few.

Albus and Scorpius made their way to the far front end of Gryffindor table where Fred Weasley (the 2nd) and James were chugging down Butterbeers endlessly. Fred's younger sister, Roxanne, was summoning more glasses with a lazy flick of her wand, while Hugo, Lily, and Rose were watching the two carefully for any signs of discontinue.

"Oi! Both of you! You're both going to end up barfing on each other sooner or later." Albus said grinning, as he sat  
beside Roxanne. James only winked as he tipped the next glass into his mouth. Scorpius sat beside Lily, who blushed a bright crimson at his presence, and Rose scowled in disaproval.

"I'm guessing Dominique and Louis left yesterday during class?" Albus said looking around the Great Hall. Roxanne nodded.

"Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur must've picked them up yesterday. I had Louis during Charms. Professor McGonagall didn't look too happy either. She whispered something to Professor Chang, and she ended up looking mighty upset as well." Roxanne whispered. She had forgotten to summon more glasses of Butterbeer, so James and Fred sat there, trying to stifle hiccups. Albus' eyebrows however,  
knitted together in confusion. Was something wrong?

Suddenly, the Great Hall doors opened, and the Gryffindors looked up in alarm. They had honestly thought they were the only students there. However, instead of a student, Professor Neville Longbottom came striding forward instead, his forehead glistened slightly with sweat.

"Merry Christmas!" He beamed, but the students knew very well that it was forced. "I hate to interrupt, but…erm…" They watched as Neville scratched his neck nervously. "Teddy Lupin's here to escort all of you."

The small group of Gryffindors raised their eyebrows in surprise. Teddy? What was Teddy doing here? Wasn't he playing for Puddlemore United? Neville cleared his throat to speak again.

"He says it's urgent that I come retrieve you. He believes it's best if he gets you there as soon as possible."

"Get us where?" Rose demanded, watching her professor with sharp eyes. Neville started to fumble around quite frantically. It was quite a scene really, for none of the students ever saw him act this way.

"It's okay, professor. We'll go." Lily said gently, standing up from her seat, sending a glare towards Rose. Neville nodded and began stumbling towards the door. Exchanging looks, the students followed their professor to the headmistress's office.

"G-G-Gillyweeds" Neville sputtered nervously and he stumbled his way into McGonagall's office, the children trailing behind. It wasn't long until nine students had crowded into the office, eying the portraits with unease, for they were sending them looks sympathy. Especially the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Like Neville, McGonagall looked stone white and Teddy Lupin was standing by the window, looking out into the Quidditch field. The children could've sworn it wasn't Teddy if they didn't gawk at him so intensely.

Teddy's usual hair of turquoise was now a dark purple with black streaks and his bright, hazel eyes had turned into two black holes of despair. Bags had begun to formulate underneath them, and lethargy had blanketed his soft face that was once filled with youth and energy.

"Teddy!" Lily cried happily as she flung herself onto the young man. Teddy hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a slight pat on the back. When Lily pulled away she could read the sadness in his eyes. He wasn't even looking at her; he was still looking out into the field. Something didn't click. _Oh, Teddy! Why do you look so dark? So grieved? _Lily thought to herself, and turned to McGonagall for an explanation.

"So what's all this about?" James asked, eying the aged woman curiously. But as much as he was curious, there was a forbidding atmosphere that lingered in the room. Did he really want to know?

"It's Harry," Teddy croaked after a silence. He was looking at the young Gryffindors with pain in his eyes. Merlin, it was hard just to say his godfather's name! As for the children, they all felt their hearts drop to their stomachs. Harry? As in Harry Potter? Albus, Lily, and James felt a lump grow in their throats. It couldn't be their father! But then again, how many Harrys did they know?

James let out a bitter laugh. He didn't know why, he just did, and when everyone laid eyes on him, he stared boldly back at McGonagall who turned paler by the minute. He knew this was no joking matter, but laughter was his coping mechanism. Laughter was the definition of James, whether it was a bitter laugh or a laugh as light as snow.

"You're kidding. This is all a joke." He said, allowing himself to cynically smile. Professor McGonagall's eyebrows knitted together, but it was Teddy who spoke.

"No James. This isn't a joke. This is real. Harry..." Teddy broke off, looking into James' brown eyes. They were pleading with him, Teddy could read it. His cynical smile had vanished and James looked beseechingly to the young man that had played his older brother for so long. Teddy took a deep breath.

"Harry's dying." He whispered, looking instantly away. There, he said it. The words had finally tumbled out of his mouth and from the corner of his eyes, he watched as Lily collapsed into Scorpius' arms. There was a high pitched squeal from Rose and Roxanne, while Fred just stood there lost for words. Albus could feel his world start to slowly spin before his eyes, and as for James, he could  
feel a spike of anger boil his blood.

"What do you mean he's dying?" James asked, licking his cracked lips. His throat went instantly dry, and his voice went hoarse. "Why didn't anyone tell us right away!"

"James," Teddy began, but James had cut him off.

"Oh don't 'James' me! He's my dad! And I don't have the right to know?" He bellowed incredulously.

"James," Lily softly pleaded, tears swelling in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to run and embrace him, but Scorpius held on.

"WHAT IF HE WAS DEAD? I GUESS YOU ALL FIGURED THAT HIS CHILDREN WOULDN'T CARE AS MUCH…" James screeched.

"It isn't that at all, James!" Teddy pleaded, but James wasn't finished yet. In fact, his temper had reached its maximum, and he had now raised his wand in the air.

"OH IT ISN'T? WELL, WAY TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE THAT! FOR ALL WE KNOW, DAD COULD BE LYING THERE DEAD AND WE WOULDN'T EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE! YOU CAN TELL DOMINIQUE AND LOUIS, BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL HIS OWN CHILDREN! AND WHY DID YOU COME? WHERE'S MUM?" When James finished ranting, his chest was heaving up and down.  
Never had he felt so enraged at Teddy in his life. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he could've at least told them _something, _if anything at all.

"Your mum's been with Harry all this time. I wanted to tell you, we all did. But Ginny said she wanted to wait it out. She didn't want you worried.—" Teddy replied softly, staring at his feet.

"Some success that was." James hissed sarcastically.

"James," squeaked his sister. Angrily he rounded at Lily, yet he was unaware that he still had his wand aloft, and sending a shower of sparks everywhere. Whimpering, Lily sobbed into Scorpius' chest. Scorpius shot a scathing look at James.

"Lower your wand, James." He growled. James, realizing the sparks and smoke being cast by his wand, obeyed and turned to look at Albus. His brother was staring at a spot on the floor, eyes clouded with a mist of confusion, sadness, and shock.

"I'm leaving. I need air." James muttered thickly. Teddy's head shot up.

"Absolutely not! You're going to St. Mungo's. Harry wants to see you." He said sharply. James turned to him scowling.

"Oh, so now he wants to go see us." He growled, rolling his eyes.

"Your dad didn't ask for any of this!" Teddy snapped.

"Well, tell dad I'll stop by later." James countered callously. It hurt to say it, but it was in his blood. It was in his blood to say things out of spite and out of mind.

"Don't be a selfish arse, you're coming!" Teddy snarled walking over, slowly yet dangerously. James' eyes flashed, but he noticed a dangerous spark that glinted in Teddy's irises.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." He hissed and darted for the door. He could feel the number of arms grabbing him, pulling him back, and scolding his name in his ears. But he fought, and he tugged, his teeth grinding back and forth.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" James cried angrily, still fighting for his way out the door. "I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! LET ME GO!" Screaming, he gave up and let the tears fall. Someone wrapped their strong arms around him, and he tried to push them away, tried to escape the embrace of pity and grief. He hated crying in public. James Sirius Potter never cries. But it was Teddy who  
shielded him from the others to see. Softly in James' ear, Teddy whispered.

"I know how it hurts, he was my dad too."

**Author's note:**  
So I started this project a long time ago, but I sorta lost all motivation for it. Perhaps you guys might light my motivation back up. I'm re-posting this story, so hopefully ya'll might give me some helpful feed back.


End file.
